finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Durandal
.]] The Durandal , also known as Durend and Twin Durandals, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series, being one of the most powerful swords available. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X The Durandal is a longsword for Tidus on which the dominant ability is Triple AP. Triple AP can be customized onto a weapon with 50 Wings to Discovery. Triple AP weapons are also dropped by One-Eye. Final Fantasy XI The Durandal is a high-level sword for Paladins, won as a possible prize from certain KSNM battlefield events. Final Fantasy XII The Durandal is the strongest one-handed sword with an Attack power of 99. Durandal also grants the user +5 to Evasion like all swords, and has a combo rate of 5%. Swords are among the slower weapons with 2.88s charge and 1.2s action time. The Durandal is known as "Well-forged Blade" in the Bazaar price list and costs 21,600 gil. Its license, which costs 80 LP, can be found in the mid-right section of weapon license area, next to the Stone Blade. The Durandal can only be obtained via selling six rare loots, which are the following: In the ''International Zodiac Job System, the Durandal is available to the Time Mage and Knight classes, and its use requires the Swords 9 license for 50 LP. There is also a more powerful version, the Durandal A, which has an Attack power of 103 and gives a 15% boost to Evasion. It is obtained from the Bazaar by selling Ring Wyrm Scale x4, Lifewick x3, and a Leshach Halcyon. In the International Zodiac Job System neither the Durandal nor Durandal A are the strongest one-handed sword, being trumped by the Trango Tower. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Durandal is one of Vaan's strongest swords obtained after defeating Gilgamesh. It provides +95 Attack, +45 Magick, and +60 Speed and +15 Strength. It uses a generic sword sprite during battle. Final Fantasy XIII The Durandal is a rank 6 model of a gunblade for Lightning. It is obtained by upgrading a Hauteclaire with a Uraninite, and, while giving great stats, features the ability "Stagger Lock", making it of somewhat limited use. It is in the Gestalt synthesis group. At max level is dismantles into Chobham Armor (x18), Cobaltite (x2), and a Hauteclaire. Final Fantasy XIV Durandal is the name of one of the more recent servers. It is the result of the merge of the Cornelia and Rabanastre servers. Final Fantasy Tactics The Durandal can be obtained via Rendezvous in the ''War of the Lions version. It has an attack power of 26 with a Weapon Defense of 40, it is also a Holy-elemental weapon and it adds Protect and Shell on the wearer. In the mobile version it can be purchased for 5 gil at any Poacher after completing the game at least once. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 The Twin Durandals are a pair of rapiers for Machina Kunagiri. They provide 61 Attack Power and doubles the amount of experience he earns. In the PSP version, they can be bought from the SPP Post for 20000 SPP after unlocking 1 ticket on the Square Enix Members site or by exchanging 5 tickets on the Square Enix Members site. They sell for 10000 gil. In the HD version, they can be obtained after landing 300 Killsight strikes with Machina. They cost 5000 SPP and sell for 2500 gil. Final Fantasy Legend III The weapon is called Durend in the game and it has a mystic sword icon before its name. Its one of the four Mystic Swords, being the second weakest, only more powerful than the Mystic Sword Emperor. It deals Mystic-elemental damage, causing double damage against certain bosses and undead enemies. It can even harm enemies who are strong against physical damage. Bravely Default The Durandal is the game's strongest sword found in the dungeon Dimension's Hasp, found in the ''True Final Chapter and it cannot be sold. It provides 45 Attack and 90 Aim and is bought for 99,999 at Norende reconstruction / Adventurer. ''Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Dimensions Durandal is the second best sword providing 105 Attack and 20 Hit Rate. It is effective against dragons. It can be equipped by Jobless, Warrior, Red Mage, Dragoon, Memorist, Paladin, and Dark Knight jobs. It can be picked up after felling Despair. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy While in his EX Mode, Vaan wields the Durandal for his sword attack. The Durandal is also a level 90 Greatsword that provides +64 Attack, -1 Defense, and +7% Physical Damage. It can be obtained by trading 1 gil, Delight of Conflict, and Soldier's Hope x2 in the Labyrinth. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFX Weapon - Sword 5.png|Final Fantasy X. FFXI Sword 42.png|Final Fantasy XI. Durandal-ffxii.png|Final Fantasy XII. Durandal.jpg|Vaan wielding the Durandal in ''Final Fantasy XII. FFXIIRW - Generic Sword Sprite.png|''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Durandal-ffxiii-weapon.png|Final Fantasy XIII. FFT Durandal.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFLIII Sword In-battle Sprite.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. BD Durandal.png|Bravely Default. Manikin-Durandal.png|Crystal Durandal used by Manikins in ''Dissidia 012. FFAB Durandal FFT SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFT. FFAB Durandal FFT SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFT. FFAB Durandal FFXII UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFXII. FFAB Durandal FFXIII UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFXIII. FFBE Durandal.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Category:Gunblades Category:Swords